The Hidden
by Water-Fox-Raine
Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? There will be some rape and M/M slash. Taker/OC, Kane/OC, Batista/OC and many more. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story has been nagging at me for a while so I want to get it out there for others to read. I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Yes...I know that I suck at summaries Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more.

Chapter 1: The market

Kane walked down the dank, disgusting streets with the hood of his cloak up to cover most of his masked face. Unfortunately, because he is a vampire his eyes shine with a red tint, making the one green eye and one white eye catch people's attention before they realize that they are in fact staring a vampire in the eyes…

Kane would just avoid this place if he could, but the supernatural black market was the only place that he could find what he was looking for, a cure. Well not a cure, but THE cure. The only thing that would help him become normal again.

His brother had warned him that evil bitch Lita would be his downfall, from the magicks that they practiced together once upon a time but, he was truly drawn to her. She was so beautiful and he thought she wanted him for him, a man disfigured from a fire, that he and his brother caused by accident. Well she got what she wanted, always, and she wanted his blood. What she wasn't aware of was Kane's brother Mark checking on up Kane and seeing the vampire draining him. Kane was a very lucky man to have his brother, but after they both realized what Kane had become, Mark distanced himself for his own protection and Kane couldn't really blame him. Who would want a vampire for a brother.

Kane shook his head trying to stop thinking about the past and his plight. He was here for a reason. Now to just find the slave auctions…

/

Aurelia sat in the little hut huddled next to Verbena, the young red hair faye that she had grown close to these past few months during her captivity. She knew that this was probably the last time that they would see each other, but Aurelia was more worried about what would happen to Verbena. The poor girl never spoke to her or anyone for that matter. The only reason that Aurelia knew the girl's name was because of the tattoo on the right side of the young girl's neck that said her name in Faye. She asked Verbena if that was her name and the girl just nodded, never saying a word.

More guards came in and started pulling up the other captives by the collars they all wore. Aurelia was sure it was the collars that prevented her from calling up the earth to smite the dumb bastards, but she couldn't get her's or Verbena's off. The auction had begun and all she could think about was how their lives were about to change…

The crowd was big, but most were just here for a show. Kane knew that only about a tenth of the people present would bid on someone. He just hoped that he wouldn't be in for a fight.

/

The slave trader had been bringing out lots of various Faye and a few heavily shackled Centaurs, but Kane had yet to see the Faye that he was looking for. He was getting worried that his informant was wrong when he heard screaming and fighting from the tent that they were bringing the slaves out. And then he saw her.

Her flaming red hair was undeniably bright, but her eyes were vacant like she didn't care what happened to her. The commotion was coming from a forest Faye, a nymph if he had to guess from the markings on her arms. The long light brown hair flying in front of her face couldn't hide the look of fear and worry that was on the Faye's face as she tried to protect the red head. Both were barely clothed and wore the slavers' collars that depleted their powers.

When the bidding began for little red, Kane threw down 1K at the start. "One thousand to the vampire!" the slaver yelled, causing most of the crowd to thin and the forest Faye to stop yelling, her look of fear deepening to terror. Kane realized that the slaver didn't know what he really had when he didn't really push her selling factor.

"One Thousand fifty!" yelled someone from the back, and before the slaver could take notice, Kane threw down another thousand. "Two Thousand...," he growled, causing the people around him to back up.

"Ah, I see the vampire wants a quiet feast of this one. Anyone want to outbid Two thousand?" the slaver waited and when no one answered he yelled sold. Kane walked up the stage and whispered to the slaver, "I will throw in another two thousand for the forest nymph too…"

The slaver backed away and looked at Kane's masked face, "Make it three and you have a deal."

"Fine." Kane growled forking over another three thousand as the slaver had the nymph brought over as well. She looked like she was about to pass out in fear. Which didn't help Kane much, cause he liked the smell of fear. He smiled, flashing some fang and caught the nymph as she fell like a rock. Kane threw her over his shoulder and grabbed the red haired Faye's collar, dragging her with him as he left the market with both of his purchases…

End Chapter 1

**So… what did everyone think…? Like/don't like, good/bad let me know and soon we will see what has come of the two that Kane 'bought', hopefully nothing too bad…hehe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I am glad that people are liking the story. It makes me happy. I will try to update regularly, but I can only do so much with two jobs. I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more.

Chapter 2: Monsters?

Ted ran up the pathway to the house, looking for his boss. That man always seemed so hard to find when you needed to tell him something. Glancing up at the door, Ted saw Daniel and Dolph leaving the house. If Vince's bodyguards were leaving the house then he wouldn't be far behind them. D and D, as Ted liked to call them in his head, glared at Ted before taking up positions on either side of the doorway for Vince to come out. He wasn't facing out, but to the side talking to his daughter Stephanie. Ted didn't know what they were talking about and tried not to ease drop, but Stephanie looked really upset. "We will deal with it Stephanie. I promise you. Now go inside and I will be back shortly," said Vince shutting the door gently and turning, noticing Ted for the first time.

"Why are you HERE, Ted?" asked Vince as he looked around, no doubt making sure that no one saw the son of the man who was known as the biggest crime boss in the area, but was actually a cover for the man in front of Ted at this moment. Ted DiBiase Sr. was known as the Million Dollar Man because of all the warrants that were out for him, but he had been friends with Vince for years. So when Vince asked him to basically play decoy and stay hidden to become the 'BIG BOSS', Ted Sr. agreed. Ted idolized these two men and their ingenious. But he was here for a reason.

"Because sir. SOMETHING has happened. It is really important that I tell you in person. Dad said that was the only way so that no one would trace the message."

"Okay fine, just get in the car before someone recognizes you," replied Vince practically shoving the young man in the car. After getting in behind him, Vince waited patiently for the 'something' that Ted Sr. had sent his son to tell him.

"Well sir, A _vampire_ was in the market today…" Ted waited for Vince's reaction.

Vince growled. "WHAT? WHY, And HOW?" Vince paused for a moment and Ted was almost sure that he was going to finish with who and where. " I had that whole area warded to keep it protected and to keep out those goddamed LEECHES!"

"Well sir, it seems that he got past the defenses and he went straight for the slave market. He bought two Faye girls and left shortly after with them. No one knows where he went after that. Here is a picture that we got of him." Ted handed the photo of a side view of the vampire to Vince. "Sorry that it isn't very helpful, but all photos are like this one…. It was like he knew where the cameras where and was avoiding them well. He was also wearing a mask and a full body cloak. Both in black and the slaver said that he had two different colored eyes. One green and the other white…"

Vince sighed, "Well if he can't be found then don't look for him. I want to know how he got in and how we can keep him out. We can't have people getting too scared to come, thinking that they might get attacked by vampires." Looking at the photo again, Vince said, "Get in contact with The Undertaker. He is the one that did the warding. He might be able to help you figure out what is going on." When Ted nodded, Vince smashed the photo in his hand. "Oh and Ted…Don't EVER come to my house again."

/

Contrary to popular belief, there are not a lot of vampires out there is the world. Between human 'Hunters' and war within the factions, the number has dwindled to a measly 500 vamps left. Now knowing that, John still doesn't understand how he got caught up with a nest of them. If only he could get free, he would lead some hunters here to deal with them, but the vampires kept him under a close watch and shackled to the wall or floor or their bed to do with him whatever they pleased. They were trying to break him and if he didn't escape soon….they would succeed… The door to his prison room opened and in walked two of his tormentors.

Edge and Christian practically glided into the room, excited grins on their faces. That always means something bad for John. "So…How is our little pet doing today?" questioned Christian.

"Still planning his escape and our demise, I bet," said Edge, grabbing John's leg when he tried to get away from them.

"Awwww! Our pet doesn't want to play today," whined Christian.

"Well to bad, Cena," growled Edge. "You are our little bitch and we will do whatever we want with you. After all, you were the one who gave yourself to us to save your sister." Edge grabbed a fist full of John's hair and used it to tilt his head to the side, licking up his neck. "Or we could always just go and get her so that you two can be together here with us."

"NO!" John screamed.

"Well good cause I don't feel like trying to find her at this moment. So why don't you show us just how appreciative you are that we aren't going to kill her," purred Christian, while rubbing himself through his pants.

John was getting sick thinking about what was about to happen when a knock sounded on the door and in walked Trish. "Hey. Sorry to break up the party, but Gangrel wants to see you two." Edge and Christian glared. "Like now! He was very excited about something…"

"Fine!" yelled Edge. John sagged in relief, something that Trish noticed.

After the boys had left, she walked over to John. "You do realize that this is only a temporary reprieve. They will be back." Trish leaned down and looked John in the eyes. "It is easier just to give in and let them turn you. At least that way, you will have a chance against them…" Trish then left John to his thoughts. And he knew that she was right….

/

Aurelia rolled over waking up. When she realized that she had 'rolled over', she sat up quickly taking stock of where she was and remembering what had just happened to her. The room was nice but bare. A private bathroom was lit up and looked inviting. Noticing that she wasn't chained to the bed, she ran to the door only to find it locked. Next the window, barred on the outside.

Frustrated, Aurelia reached up to rub her neck and walked into the bathroom. 'Where the hell am I and where is Verbena!' she thought. Aurelia then realized the collar was gone when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'This is getting weirder and weirder…'

Aurelia heard the door unlock. Running back into the room, she saw the door swing open…

End Chapter 2

**So that is the second chapter. Please read and review. I like reviews…makes me feel all happy on the inside. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more. Also there will be some rape scenes and M/M slash…

Chapter 3: A deal and payment.

When the door to the room swung open, Aurelia was surprise to see that it was Verbena on the other side of the door. "Oh, thank the spirits!" She exclaimed as she ran to Verbena, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried!"

"Well she was just as worried about you as you were about her," said a deep rumbling voice to Aurelia's right. Looking in that direction, her eyes widened when she saw the vampire that had purchased them. While her brain was having a small freak out session, it was also noticing that he no longer had the cloak and mask on. The left side of his face was a mass of healed burn scars.

Noticing the stunned silence of the nymph, the vampire reached into his pocket. "By the way, my name is Kane," he said as he pulled a mask out of his pocket. Verbena ran over and grabbed Kane's arm before he could put the mask on and shook her head. Kane sighed, "Fine. I was just trying to make it easier for her to look at me."

Aurelia was in shock. "Why are you being so nice? Didn't you just buy us from a slave market? Aren't you going to kill us or drink our blood? What the in the inferno fields is going on here?" At the end of her rant, Aurelia realized that she probably just put them in danger with her big mouth. 'Damn it," she thought. 'Why did that filter between my brain and mouth just stop working…'

Kane saw the look of panic on the forest Faye's face as she realized that she had just yelled at him. He sighed, "Look we have some things to discuss and I think it would be easier to do outside on a nice day like today. You can even sit on the grass next to my flower garden." With that said he turned to lead them out of the house.

"But it is daylight outside!"

"Yeah, and your point is…?"

"You are a vampire…."

"I know. I have been one for a few years now…"

Aurelia realized as she followed after them that if everything she heard about vampires was true then she and Verbena would be free as soon as he burned to a crisp outside. "Sure! Let's go outside!" she yelled, practically skipping to the door. Kane being the gentleman that he was held the door open for the two ladies. Aurelia walked out into the sun and was absolutely stunned when Kane followed and didn't catch fire.

Kane started laughing at the jaw dropped expression on Aurelia's face, good full bellied laugh that he hadn't had in a while. Tears were in his eyes as he looked up to her glare. "I know that you were thinking I would catch fire, so I am sorry to disappoint you, I am a bit different than normal vamps, but we will discuss that as we are talking about your terms of your employment here." Kane then turned to the flower garden and started walking, Verbena following behind.

Aurelia followed as well. 'What is he talking about? Terms of employment…I am so confused.' As they walked in to the garden, Aurelia lost her breath. It was so beautiful. There were colors everywhere. They walked until they were under a small roof, to which Kane sat on the grass and gestured for them to do the same. Aurelia couldn't keep her mouth shut and the word vomit ensued. "This place is beautiful. How did you manage it? How can you be in the sun? What did you mean by 'Terms of employment'? And you are not going to kill us?"

Kane chuckled at the onslaught. "Which question would you like answered first?"

Aurelia thought about it, "Um, I think the sun one is a good start."

Kane nodded, "Okay well before I was a vampire, I practiced magic with my brother. I was in no way equal to him, but I was pretty good and we were close. When I became a vampire, he felt it was his fault and distanced himself from me. Before we separated, he gave me two gifts. One was the ability to always walk in the daylight, which actually is the reason that my eye is white. The other is an amulet that allows me to reflect any of his magic. That is how I got into the market to get you. It is warded against my kind and he crafted the magic…"

"Okay…that makes since now. What about killing us?"

"Well I didn't spend five thousand dollars on you two just to kill you. That would be stupid and the most expensive meal that I have ever had, but that leads into the next question that I would like to answer for you. 'What did I mean by 'Terms of employment'?' Well since I have freed you from your imprisonment I would like for you to work off your debt to me."

Aurelia glared, "So we are going to be your sex slaves?" She practically spat the last words.

Kane looked shocked, "Good Lord, woman! You sure have a gutter mind. No I am not going to sleep with you unless you ask me to. I bought your friend because I heard of her healing power, but I see that she is in no way able to help me at this moment."

Aurelia looked at Verbena, "Healing power? What healing power?"

Kane looked between the two of them, "You don't know. Did she never tell you?"

"Um, no. She has never spoken the entire time that I have known her. I always assumed that she was mute." Aurelia got punched in the arm by Verbena. Rubbing the spot, Aurelia answered, "Well can you blame me? You never said anything to make me think differently…"

"Well my contact that was keeping an eye out for a way to heal my curse, said that she must have been descended from a Phoenix because she has the healing tears ability. But I see that she doesn't really show any emotion, so tears are probably out of the question until she wants to help me. But wow did we get sidetracked. I bought her for a reason, but the scene that you made caused me to notice you and I have been having a problem that only a forest nymph could fix and I thought it a bonus that you cared for her. You know I told you my name. May I ask what is yours?" Kane looked at Aurelia pointedly.

Aurelia looked embarrassed, "Wow. I can't believe that I forgot to tell you. My name is Aurelia and my ever so silent friend is Verbena." Verbena gave a quick glare then nodded to Kane.

"Those are beautiful names. Well would you like me to get to the business of the terms?" Aurelia nodded, still a little worried. "Okay for Verbena, I will give you room and board with your own space, if you will keep the house and most of the grounds clean. You may come with me to town, but under no circumstances will you leave these grounds without me or Aurelia. You must agree with these terms for ten years. That should cover what I paid for your freedom, since I won't be getting what I actually wanted when I bought you… Do you agree to these terms?" Kane was looking at Verbena while he said all of his terms for her. She nodded back, agreeing that they were fair. Kane locked eyes with Aurelia, who gulped. "Aurelia, the terms that I thought up for you are not quite as simple. Since I paid more for you, I expect more from you. Can you handle that?"

Aurelia smirked, "yeah….I can handle anything that you can throw at me." Luckly what she was feeling on the inside didn't show on her outward façade.

"Good cause this one is a doozie. I own a lot of land and most of it is forest. The forest isn't doing so well and I can't care for it the way a forest Faye can. So I would like to give you the forest surrounding my estate. I want you to care for it and protect the house. If you would like a room in the house, there is one for you, but from what I heard about nymphs, you like to be out in the woods all the time. After ten years, if you so choose, you may keep the forest as your own. It will still be my property, but I will leave you in peace."

Aurelia was in shock again. The terms were just too good to be true. Aurelia started to agree with a nod of her head when Kane stopped her.

"There is one more thing… I will need you to come back to the house twice a week and allow me to feed from you…"

/

Ted was pacing the entrance to the market waiting for the mysterious Undertaker. His dad had sent a message to him telling the Undertaker to meet Ted here. Unfortunately, he was supposed to be here an hour ago. Getting fed up, Ted turned to grab his truck keys so that he could get the hell out of there. Before he could get in, he heard the purr of a motorcycle heading his way. Turning from his truck, Ted saw a large tattooed man roaring up on a custom Harley. 'Who the hell is this?' Ted thought.

The tattooed man stopped the bike right in front of Ted's truck and got off. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" growled Ted to the giant.

The stranger looked at Ted and dropped his glasses, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "Watch that tone, boy. Or it will be the last thing that you say."

Ted waited, but the man never answered his questions. "Okay, so you still haven't told me who you are?"

"You should know… You have been waiting for me."

Ted froze. "You are the Undertaker?"

"Well yeah. Who were you expecting? A priest or something?"

End Chapter 3

**Okay so first off, I would love to thank my roommate who is the bestest person ever and has been helping me by fixing wrong spelling and such as an editor. THANK YOU SO MUCH ROOMIE! And second, I am going to have an abnormal update schedule but I will try to get chapters up as fast as I can. I know that this chapter is longer than the others and I am hoping to keep them this way. Please read and review and I will try my best to please everyone that I can with my story. Loves, Waterfox!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more. Also there will be some rape scenes and some M/M slash…

Chapter 4: Questions?

Taker bent down to get some things out of his saddlebag, as Ted stood there dumbfounded. 'There is no way that this man is the strongest magic user in the U.S.,"he thought with a bewildered look.

Taker stood back up and turned to Ted with a black candle in his hand. He reached into his shirt pulling out a talisman that Ted had never seen before. Ted thought that it looked like a T and an X crossed over each other inside a circle. "What exactly are you planning to do with the candle? Have me make a birthday wish?" sneered Ted sarcastically.

Taker looked up and his eyes turned completely white as he stared at Ted. "Shut up and watch, boy. Then you won't have to ask stupid questions." replied Taker. He looked at the candle and a flame appeared causing the candle to actually have a dark glow around it. Taker then started to pace the perimeter of the market, chanting while using the candle like it was his only light in a dark room.

Ted watched for a little bit. "Hey I am just going to hang out in my truck till you are done." Taker nodded, continuing his work as Ted hopped into his truck and turned on some music.

Taker spent an hour going over the entire area trying to find the intrusion that had allowed a vampire to enter his barrier. He thought that he found it and looked to make sure that Ted or anyone wasn't around. Seeing no one, Taker casts a memory spell to see what the spell had taken a picture of when whatever it was had entered or exited the barrier. The memory was so faint the Taker almost missed it, but he recognized the amulet the he had given his brother Kane when they had parted ways a few years back. 'What the fuck did you need here that caused you to make a scene?' Taker knew that he couldn't tell who it was that had broken the barrier that he put up for McMahon, but he could still get the barrier fixed and tell the snot nosed kid that he thought the vamp got in through some of the many underground tunnels that even McMahon didn't know about. Taker headed back to the entrance, seeing Ted with a goofy grin on his face and texting.

"Hey," Taker said, making Ted jump. "I didn't find anything, so I just reinforced it. If I were you, I would have your men check the shops for hidden smuggling routes under them. I can feel tunnels under our feet. I am fairly certain that is how the vamp got passed my barrier. It doesn't go all the way to the center of the earth or anything." Taker smirked.

Ted nodded and handed Taker an envelope. "Here is the payment you asked for." Ted then turned and got in his truck, stopping before shutting the door. "If you don't mind I will take my leave. I am late to a date with my boyfriend." Taker nodded, throwing his leg over his bike and leaving a cloud of dust behind him as he sped off into the evening. Ted shook his head as he shut his door and also left for the night. He could tell his dad what Taker had said in the morning.

/

Aurelia sat there thinking over Kane's terms. He had left to take Verbena into town to buy supplies for them. 'Maybe Kane isn't so bad,' she thought. "After all, Verbena likes him…" Thinking on the terms, she figured they weren't so bad. 'At least he doesn't want me to have sex with him every night or is forcing me to sleep in the house. The only thing I think is wrong with the terms is the amount of blood that he wants… I really don't know if he realizes how powerful nymph blood is…' Standing up, Aurelia headed to the house. 'I will wait till they are back and then I will discuss that with him.'

/

Stephanie paced her room, waiting for her father to get back. 'Why does he not care where Hunter is? It isn't like him to be gone this long and father knows that.' Stephanie had called Hunter's cell and left tons of messages, but he hasn't responded. "Hunter," she whispered. "Please come back to me."

/

Taker walked down a dark tunnel like hallway. He could hear the sounds of a whip and muffled screams coming from the end of it. When he got to the door, he opened it revealing one of his men whipping a gagged and bloody Hunter. "That is enough for now, big V. Let him rest a little or he will become numb to the pain." The large black man nodded and put the whip down. Turning to leave, he handed a canister of salt to Taker and headed upstairs to the underground living space that he shared with some of the other guys. "So Hunter, you ready to talk yet?" questioned Taker, pouring out a handful of salt and rubbing it into the chained man's bloody back. Hunter screamed and tried to pull away from the Deadman's hand, but the chains kept him in place. When Taker was done, he washed his hands and then removed the gag from Hunter's mouth.

Hunter glared at Taker with so much malice that if possible Taker should have burst in flames. Unfortunately for Hunter, he didn't have any powers, so Taker just chuckled at the glare. "You know that all you have to do to get out of here is answer my question. You brought all of this on yourself. So I will ask you again… Who told you to introduce THE BITCH to my brother? See simple question, all I need is a name."

"Fuck…you…" Hunter grunted.

"You do realize that soon you won't have a voice to tell me the answer. I think that I am going to have to step up my game." Taker waved his hand and a shimmer image of Stephanie crying appeared in the air. "I could always bring her here and put her right there next to you; so that you can watch each other get tortured. Is that what you want?"

Hunter smirked, "You wouldn't be able to get inside her father's house. There is a ton of security and not just magical."

"Boy, I am the most powerful magic user in the U.S. and third in the world. Do you really think that I can't get into the house that I put the magical barriers on?" Hunter looked worried. "Yeah, think on that," Taker put the gag back in his mouth. "And I will see you in a few days." Before he left, Taker pushed a door bell type button, that could be heard in the living quarters upstairs. Taker chuckled as he heard the guys fighting about who's turn it was, all of them wanting a piece of the new "Game".

/

John sat in the corner of his room, thinking about what Trish had said and waiting for Edge and Christian to come back, because they always do. He knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, but at least they would let him heal before they tried again. John looked at the door. 'Wonder what was so important that Gangrel sent Trish to get them.'

/

Edge and Christian stood in shock. Had they just heard right? "So, there is a vampire out there that is not with a coven and that vampire just walked right into the McMahon's market…in broad daylight!"

Gangrel chuckled darkly, "That is right. So I want you two to find out who he is and how he did what he did."

"But we already have plans to play with John," whined Christian.

"Well too bad. I want to know all there is to know about this mystery vamp and I want to know it yesterday!" growled Gangrel.

Edge got a confused look on his face, "But if you knew it yesterday then why do we need to gather info you already know…"

Gangrel lost it. "I don't want to see you the two of you until you know something about this guy!" Edge and Christian practically tripped over each other trying to get out the door.

End Chapter 4

**Sorry that the author note is a bit different than most…. I am a bit tipsy and I apparently want everyone to know that. Whatever. Thank you to all that have left comments. Ya'll are the most amazing people that I know and I love ya'll a lot. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter and the next one is in the works as we speak. Until then love ya'll and I hope your lives are amazing. -Waterfox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more. Also there will be some rape scenes and M/M slash…

Chapter 5: Compromise

Kane could feel the makeup and latex getting sticky from their time in the sun as he and Verbena walked down the street to the truck that Kane had brought them in. Kane nudged his sunglasses up with his shoulder because his hands were loaded down with bags that he had bought for Verbena and Aurelia, mostly clothes. Reaching the truck, Kane placed the bags on the ground, unlocking the flat top on the back and shoving all the bags inside. When he was done, he turned to Verbena and helped her into the truck. He pulled away from the curb and left town, heading home.

Noticing Verbena looking at him, Kane turned to her slightly, "What? Wondering why my face looks different?" Verbena nodded. "The townspeople might freak out a bit if a scarred, red eyed man walked in, so I wear sunglasses to cover my eyes and this crap," said Kane, pulling most of the latex off of his face. He really hated that stuff. "I have to use it since I can't use a glamor spell anymore." Kane returned his eyes to the road, all the while wondering what Aurelia had decided about his terms.

/

Taker paced his study, wondering about his brother. He had lead everyone to believe that he had walked in on Lita standing over his brother's dead body and in a fit of rage, killed her as well. That story was the only thing that Taker could think of without having his brother in constant danger. 'I told him to keep himself hidden. Why would he come out and get noticed…' Taker paced some more, then stopped in shock, 'A cure!' Taker grabbed his phone off the desk and dialed.

"Hello?" came the groggy response from Ted.

"Ted. It's the Undertaker. I was just curious, what did the vampire do while inside the barrier? It might help me to pin point where he may have gone afterwards."

"Oh sir, Hi, well from what our camera's saw and people told us, the vampire just came in and went straight to the slave traders. He bought two Faye girls that were up for auction that day. One was a forest nymph and the other is unknown at this time."

"Okay…thanks," said Taker as he hung up the phone. Maybe it was time to visit his brother.

/

Ted just stared at the phone, unsure of what he should do next. An arm snaked around his waist, drawing his attention.

"Come back to sleep sexy," purred Cody. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

/

Edge and Christian were hiding in an abandoned building waiting for the sun to go down. "I miss John," whined Christian.

Edge hit him in the back of the head, "Shut up. I am tired of your whining. We just need to find info on this vamp and then we can go and have all the fun that we want."

Christian smiled, thinking of all the things that he wanted to do to John.

/

Aurelia was in the living room of Kane's house when she heard the front door open. Shortly after Kane and Verbena walked in and dumped about twenty bags on the floor. Aurelia looked at Kane puzzled, "What the hell is all this?"

"Well I told her to get what she wanted and what she thought you would like… You see what happened." Kane motioned to all the bags, as Verbena started to go through them.

Aurelia looked at Kane, "So, I wanted to talk to you about your terms, but first I have a question. Have you ever had nymph blood before?"

Kane looked at her confused, "No. Is there a difference?"

"Yes, a massive one. Nymph blood is strong and gets stronger the longer we are in our element. The way I am now, one drink of my blood should sustain you for a few days. The longer that I am in the woods, the less you will have to take from me and you may also develop some powers with nature if what I have heard about vampires is true." Aurelia turned from Kane and walked to the sliding glass door.

Kane watched, "So I amend what I said earlier. You will come in every few days for the first two weeks and then once a week for a while. We can go from there. Are you planning to go out there tonight?"

"Yep!" smiled Aurelia, turning to face Kane. "I have a lot of work to do." Handing her wrist to Kane, he saw her smile become a frown, "Go ahead and take what you want. I want to get the pain over with."

Kane took her wrist, piercing his fangs into it. When her blood flowed into his mouth, Kane was almost thrown by the taste of it. All that he could compare it to was sweet electricity. After swallowing a few draws, Kane released his fangs and had to catch Aurelia as she swooned. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes locked on Kane's. "Yeah," she said breathlessly. "That was the most incredible thing that I have ever felt. Please Master, do it again." Aurelia threw herself on Kane, flashing her neck to him. "Take all that you need. I will do what..." She was pulled away from Kane and slapped hard across the face by Verbena, her head snapping to the side.

Kane just stood there in shock. He had never had a victim do that. 'What caused that?'

Aurelia turned back to the two of them slowly, her hand on her face. "Wow… thank you. If that happens every time, I think it would be a good idea for you to be around."

Verbena just nodded, turning back to the massive amount of clothes that she was folding.

/

Batista growled as he looked at the job summons that he had just received. 'I am the Alpha of my pack, not some low level dog to do their bidding!' He crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash, knowing that he would have to do what it said anyway to keep his pack safe. He knew that he owed Vince a lot, but he didn't have to like it. "JATA!"

"Yes, brother?" questioned a tall brunette gliding into the room.

"I have to go out for a few days. Please keep the peace while I am gone."

"Of course," she said, a little too cheerfully, her green eyes glinting.

Batista gave her a hard look. "And no HUMANS on the pack's land either, Jata!" He turned from her. "Gods save me from little sisters."

End Chapter 5

**Okay. So to keep you all in the loop, I have a convention coming up that I have to prep for and that will be taking up most of my time. So I apologize if I don't update for a while. Loves yall and thank you for reviews and reading. -Waterfox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Okay so I know that I said that it would be a while before I updated, but the characters kept yelling in my head and I have a little bit of free time if I don't sleep…JK. I am getting sleep because I am dreaming…I think. Anyways here is the next chapter and I really don't know when I will update again, so it maybe sporadic till after the 18****th****! I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more. Also there will be some rape scenes and M/M slash…

Chapter 6: Searching

Aurelia wandered, contemplating what had happened earlier. The darkening woods a perfect backdrop for her thoughts. 'Is this a good idea? I could just run away…but that would leave Verbena alone.' Aurelia sighed, knowing she couldn't leave her friend behind.

Not really paying attention to where she was walking, Aurelia didn't see the tree root raise itself to catch her foot. Tripping, Aurelia quickly rolled herself over so that she would land on her butt and not her face. "Oww! What the…" the sentence trailed off as Aurelia finally noticed why Kane needed help with the woods. They were ALIVE!

/

Edge thanked the Powers That Be that he and Christian were free of that room. Christian can be really annoying when he puts his mind to it, plus he really hated sunlight.

"So Edge…" said Christian, breaking Edge from his sudo-praying. "What are we going to do tonight?"

Edge sighed, "Same thing we do every night, Christian…"

"Oh! I know this one…" said Christian, then in a dramatic voice finished with; "Try to take over the world!"

Edge hit him in the back of the head. "No…Make Gangrel happy so that he doesn't stake us outside to bake in the sun." Edge saw Christian shiver, knowing that had been threatened already if they didn't find acceptable intel for Gangrel about this new vamp. "Now come on. Lets get to the barrier and see what's up."

/

Batista walked through the market heading for the slaver's tent. He figured that he would be able to get a good lock on the scent if he started from where everyone noticed the vampire. As he got closer though, he didn't smell the ashen scent that was associated with vamps, until he was on the stage. "Interesting…" He paced a bit till something else caught his attention. Fear and …flowers? But the scent wasn't just flowers, but what you would expect a forest in bloom to smell like on a wondrous spring day.

Batista's senses honed in on the smell and he completely forgot about the vampire as he shifted. To others, lights appeared around him and then attached to his body until he was nothing but light. Then the light shattered revealing a huge black wolf in his place.

The wolf opened its golden eyes and sniffed the air once more before leaping off the stage and bolting out the market.

/

Kane felt jittery, like he had just drunk twenty cups of coffee at once. Aurelia wasn't kidding when she said that her blood was powerful. Kane chuckled, "Man if I feel like this now, I am worried about how I will feel after she has been in those wood awhile… Probably like I sank my fangs into a car battery…"

Kane saw Verbena nod slightly as she folded the last of the clothes that Kane bought her. Kane stood and walked to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. "I am going to make you something to eat since it is dark and you haven't eaten. Spaghetti okay?" Verbena gave him a confused look. "What? Never had spaghetti before?" When she shook her head no, Kane scoffed, "well we will just have to fix that!" and he walked into the kitchen with Verbena following close behind to watch him make the new stuff called spaghetti.

/

Vince sat at the table to a very strained silence during dinner. Linda knew that dinner was family time and that business wasn't talked about at dinner, but she still hadn't said anything. Shane didn't live with them anymore and Stephanie had recently moved back in along with her husband Hunter and their little girl. Vince could tell that Stephanie wanted to talk, but she also knew that it would upset him. Vince sighed, "What is it, Stephanie? I would like to enjoy my dinner without the sad look on your face."

At that, Stephanie broke down in tears and Linda glared at him. "you know exactly what it is that she wants to know! Hunter has been missing for days on an errand that YOU had him do and you expect her to be okay with that?" shouted Linda.

Vince growled, "I have people looking for him. What more do you want?"

Linda just glared at him as she grabbed Stephanie's hand, leading her out of the dining room and upstairs to the nursery where her baby was asleep.

/

Edge and Christian just sat on the roof of a building with a view of the entrance to the market when they saw the giant black wolf come bolting out of it. They sat stunned for a bit till Christian stood up. "Where are you going?" questioned Edge.

"Away… If werewolves are involved then I don't want anything to do with it. The fleabags are the reason why we only have seven vamps left in the Brood. Mercury, Nitro, and Melina are dead because Gangrel doesn't know when to shut his trap and back down from a fight!" yelled Christian.

Edge stood stunned. He hadn't expected the normally calm Christian to explode with emotion about something that he thought the vampire didn't care about, but he was wrong and Christian had been hurting all this time due to their leader's issues. Edge grabbed Christian and pulled him into a hug as Christian cried for his lost friends, thinking about how they were going to deal with the wolf problem that they had just developed.

/

Taker was in his magic room trying to use a locator spell to find his brother, but all had been in vain so far. It was practically like Kane didn't exist on Earth and even with using Kane God given name, Taker was getting bupkiss. Taker growled, vowing that he would keep at this till he got something.

/

Aurelia couldn't believe how careless she was, just walking into a forest without feeling its energy first. The woods thought she was an intruder, so to stop it from attacking her Aurelia shoved her power into the ground. At the taste of her earth magic, the enchanted forest stopped the attack and backed off. "I am here to help," said Aurelia, taking off her beautiful clothes that Verbena had bought her and folding them neatly as she called vines and ivy to cover her nakedness. Looking around, Aurelia noticed a tree with a hollow in it. She walked over and placed her clothes in the hole and patted the tree gently, "Please protect these for me. I will need them again later." She smiled as the tree sighed and hole started to close. "Thank you," she whispered. "Now to help fix the pain that I am feeling from this forest."

End Chapter 6

**And so that is chapter 6. Hopefully that will stop the fighting going on in my head for a bit or at least till after the convention that I am working for. So review!...pretty please ….with sugar and sprinkles and caramel, hot fudge, and brownies on top?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Well I know that I said I wouldn't update that much but…you know. Yelling has quieted a bit, but new members keep popping in my head and take over when I am doing things like driving or cooking… It is getting weird… I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more. Also there will be some rape scenes and M/M slash…

Chapter 7: Magicks explained

Jata sat in her brother's office, wondering what it was that he had to do. He had been gone for three days now and she was getting a bit worried. Knowing her brother, Dave wasn't doing anything stupid, but possibly dangerous, especially if it was for Mr. McMahon. She knew that she owed that man for her life, because it was him that put the pack where they were now and protected them from all the hunters that had almost killed them all. Jata thought back to those terrifying days.

*Flashback* Jata was a young teen, sitting in a corner of an abandoned warehouse, waiting for her father and brother to come get her. They had told her to stay there and they were going to scout ahead to see if the hunters had laid a trap, before they had attacked their house. That had been their fifth house since the first attack that had killed her mother and had them on the run for the past two months. Jata was getting tired of running. She was about to break and kill the stupid humans. Her family hadn't done anything…just been different, but that difference was apparently enough that she was a danger that needed destroying…

Jata heard footsteps and moved into a crouch so she could escape if it was one of the hunters, but lucky for her, her father rounded the corner in wolf form with Dave shortly behind in his human one. It was her father that she favored genetically with his dark brown fur and golden eyes. "Come on, Jata." Dave pulled her up and toward the door leading outside that she was next to. " We are going to run all night and hopefully never have to deal with these hunters again. Dad said that we are close to someone we can make a deal with, who will help us live without having to look over our shoulders for the rest of our lives," said Dave, as their father changed back into his human form.

"I didn't smell any of the hunters on the path, so we should be good," said their father as he stood to his full height, cracking his neck side to side before his eyes got wide. He jerked around and changed quickly back to a wolf, growling toward where they had just come from. Dave and Jata could smell it now too…Human. One of the hunters had found them and it just had to be the one that call himself Sgt. Slaughter, how appropriate.

"Ah…Steve Austin," he said, his rifle pointed right at their father. "The one with the Stone Cold eyes. It will be such a great honor to finally kill you after such a long chase."

Her father grunted and then lowered for a lunge, growling. While he did this, he spoke to the two of them through a mind link that wolves had with the human Weres, "Dave you know where to go. Take Jata and get out of here. I will catch up when I can."

Jata shook her head, not daring to speak but kept repeating 'NO!' in her head over and over.

"Go Jata and listen to your brother. I love you both." Dave pulled Jata out of the building and they changed and ran like the devil was on their tails, both feeling the connection to their father shatter when he took his last breath and joined their mother. *End Flashback*

Jata realized that she had curled up in a ball on Dave's office chair as she had remembered the past event that had led them here. Now Dave was the Alpha of the Batista pack, that lived on their own land and were protected. Any hunters that tried to hurt them were dealt with swiftly by Vince and Dave. Jata couldn't believe how lucky they were. She uncurled herself right as Michelle walked in.

"Hey girl! I was looking for you. You want to go shopping?" asked Michelle.

"Hell yes! Anything to get out of the compound," said Jata. The pack was about thirty large now and grew constantly as the days passed, but some days you just had to be away from the territory bullshit and sit with the humans that didn't know a wolf lurked under the surface….

/

Taker was in a good mood. He found the location of his brother after many days of looking and planned on heading out for a visit after he went to see how his prisoner was. As he walked down the dark hall that led to the underground room that housed Hunter and wondered who was torturing him today. Taker was happy to see that it was Mideon, touching a red hot poker to the bottom of Hunters feet.

"Okay, I will take it from here. Go and grab something to eat," said Taker, he walked in front of Hunter.

Hunter tried to speak but there was a gag in his mouth that Mideon had put there to quiet the screams and give him something to bite down on. Taker pulled the gag out of his mouth. "So? Going to answer my question yet? You could finally go home to your wife…"

Hunter tried to spit in the Undertaker's face but his mouth was dry from the gag. "You bastard! I know damn well that you won't just let me go! I will kill you for what you have done to me and had done to me!"

Taker just laughed. "You sure that you will even remember all of that?"

Hunter then looked scared, "What do you mean?"

Taker just chuckled as he turned away, looking over a wall that contained lots of sharp things. "All I want to know is who told you to introduce Lita to Kane? It is a simple question."

Hunter looked at the floor as Taker turned back to him. "She wasn't told to kill him…" Hunter whispered.

Taker's eyes grew wider, "What was she told to do, Hunter?"

Hunter looked up, "You were getting to powerful." Then Hunter screamed in pain as a sizzling sound was heard and a mark appeared to be burning over his heart.

"Son of a bitch Hunter!" yelled Taker. "Why didn't you tell me that you were cursed not to say anything?"

"I didn't know," gritted Hunter before passing out in pain.

/

Kane was out watering the flowers. Every time that he started to water a new spot, he swore that he heard a grateful sigh or a quiet thank you and it was freaking him out a little.

Aurelia hadn't come back since the first time she given him her blood. He knew that she would be back probably tonight or tomorrow because of their agreement.

Verbena was inside, trying her hand at cooking. Kane looked up toward the house to see her in the kitchen window. He waved and she waved back, smiling.

/

Batista was getting close. The scent was getting stronger and the woods that he had just reached seemed to move all on their own. She had to be here and he would stop at nothing to have her.

/

Edge and Christian were finally able to go back home as soon as the sun went down. The whole thing was hard but they finally got some info on the mystery vamp and hopefully Gangrel would be happy with the info and not stake them out in the sunlight.

End Chapter 7

**Well now that is done, I am going to bed. Hopefully not to have weird dreams… Oh who am I kidding. My dreams are always weird. How else would I come up with this stuff…**

**Loves yall! And please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Yay! The convention is done and now I have to prep for the next one in August…Sorry for the long absence, kind of need the break to catch up on sleep. Anyways, I thought up a lot for this story lately, so hopefully everyone enjoys it like I have. I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more. Also there will be some rape scenes and M/M slash…

Chapter 8: Mismatch

Dave was getting angry. He had now been in this forest for three days, but every time he thought about leaving he would catch her scent or a glimpse of her before losing it a minute later. Dave growled in frustration. Maybe it was time for a change of plans.

/

Aurelia sat on a tree branch watching the mysterious wolf pace and growl to itself. 'This wolf is getting annoying. Maybe I should tell Master Kane about him…' Aurelia slowly stood up when the wolf loped off. 'It is time to visit Master Kane and Verbena again. I wonder how they are doing.' Aurelia looked up and lifted an arm up. A vine came down and wrapped around her arm, lifting her off the tree branch and placing her on the ground. "Thank you," she said to the vine as it unraveled itself.

/

Kane was excited that Verbena was having a great time with cooking her own meals, though he had to admit that he greatly missed eating because seeing all the amazing stuff that she kept preparing was making him drool. She had taken to the cooking like a fish in water, but her first few things had been bizarre to say the least. She still ate everything that she made including the burnt bacon and purple pancakes (how she got them purple he would never know), but she got better quickly. Kane was thinking of showing her how to bake next, when the front door opened. 'Ah,' thought Kane, 'Must be Aurelia. I wonder what she will think of Verbena's new hobby…'

/

Edge and Christian kneeled in front of Gangrel, waiting for him to finish with his meal before they told him the information that they had. Gangrel released the young ginger co-ed, throwing her body to the floor as he looked at the two Brood members. "So…"

Edge looked up with a grin. "Well we discovered a lot about this vampire."

"Yeah!" piped Christian, "like that it is a guy and he wears a mask!"

Gangrel growled, "I already knew that! I want new information!"

Edge held up his hand, silently asking Gangrel to calm down, "Oh we have exactly what you want…. This mystery vamp is from Lita's clan. He has that same aura… He is a power stealer…"

/

Taker walked down the halls of the spare house where all of his Ministry lived. He knew that he had promised them that he would keep them out of the issues that he had with Hunter, but they were his only option now. They would be able to get info out of him, they just had to. Taker sighed, "I hate that I have to resort to this."

Continuing down to their room, he knocked when he reached the door. "Come in," came a strained reply.

Taker opened the door and stopped, letting out a sigh, "Shawn…China…we need to talk…"

/

John could feel it. They were back and he knew that they would be in his room soon. Mentally preparing himself for that visit made him sick to his stomach. "Why did my life go this direction? I was just trying to save my sister…and now I don't even know if she is alive. CeCe I miss you…"

/

Aurelia walked through the front door, dressed in the clothes that she had hidden in the tree. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to see Kane motioning for her to come to the kitchen, the excitement on his face making her really curious.

"What is it?" Kane pointed into the kitchen at Verbena. Aurelia had never seen such a mess, but Verbena looked happy. "Well let's leave her to her fun… I have something that I need to discuss with you."

/

Jata unlocked the door to the Batista house and carried her bags inside. As she walked down the hall, she caught a scent that told her someone was in her home. Dropping the bags, she turned and snarled at the open door to the study that she had passed. "COME OUT! I know that you are there!"

Chris Irvine( or Chris Jericho as he calls himself since names have power) stepped out of the study with his hands up, but that didn't make Jata lower her guard. "What do you want Jericho? Why are you in my LOCKED house?"

Jericho shrugged, "I came to see your brother."

"Well he isn't here, so all pack business goes through me… Is there something that you need that requires you to break into my home?"

"Yes," said Jericho. "I would like to request the hand of a female for a forced mating from the Alpha."

Jata looked at him in disgust, knowing that he would try to use some of the old laws they didn't really follow anymore to trap some poor woman. "And who is this unlucky female?"

Jericho smirked, "Why you of course."

**So sorry that it is so short…. I had to force my brain to rewind back to here because I am thinking of parts really far ahead… Anyways please read and review! Loves you all and yes I am NOT dead. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: So just went to see the convention center for the next convention that I will be helping with and it is AMAZING! So I should probably get to work on the story huh! I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more. Also there will be some mention of rape and M/M slash…

Chapter 9: To the future

John was curled up on the bed. He knew that Edge and Christian were back and would come to "play" with him. He was sure that they planned to kill him soon. The door squeaked on its hinges. It had to be them, it was time. No, not them. It was Trish, coming to bring him his dinner. Looking sad, she actually placed her hand against his face and said good bye before knocking him unconscious and tying him up. He was just glad that it was finally happening and he didn't have to continue with this hellish life. The only thing he regretted was not getting to see his sister one last time. With thoughts of her in his head, John gave up the fight for life.

/

Jata was dumbfounded, then she did the last thing Jericho expected. She cracked up laughing, "And you actually think that my brother, who I might add has been protecting me from males like you, would agree to this! You must have lost your mind!"

Jericho didn't lose his smirk. "We shall see," he said as he turned to leave. He stopped in the open doorway, "There are other ways to get what I want without going to your brother."

Jata quit laughing when the door shut. "He wouldn't. Not even the council would grant that to a new pack member…." But even to her own ears, it sounded like she was just trying to convince herself. "Dave….I think you need to come home and quickly."

/

Dave was watching the house that the maiden had gone to, waiting for her to come out. As he was sitting on the edge of the woods, he felt his sister's sudden panic as if it was his own. 'Damn. I will have to leave here soon.'

/

China walked slowly behind Shawn as they headed to the detention room, watching him carefully for fatigue or a fall.

Shawn knew that she was only worried, but it still annoyed him to be watched like a child. At least he could walk now and didn't have to be carried or pushed in a wheelchair. It also didn't help that he really didn't want to see Hunter, but he did owe Taker a lot, including his life. Hopefully this would be over soon and they could work on getting his health back to the way it once was.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" questioned China.

"Yeah… we could always torture him if he pisses me off…" Shawn shrugged. "But I don't want to resort to that if possible."

China nodded as she followed Shawn down the stairs to where Hunter was.

/

Hunter was surrounded by darkness, but he could feel someone wiping his face with a damp cloth. He slowly opened his eyes, praying that it was all a dream. "Steph?"

Hunter heard a chuckle. And it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Guess again Dickhead," came a female voice that he knew well.

Hunter jerked his head up and his eyes sprang open staring China in the face. "What the hell? Why are you here?"

She smirked at him, "Trust me, I don't want to be." She grabbed the bowl of water and washrag that she was using to clean up his face and walked to the sink in the room, giving Hunter the sight of Shawn sitting down watching the two of them.

Hunter's eyes got wider. "…Shawn? Is that really you? Everyone said that you were dead…"

Shawn jumped up forgetting about his leg.

"Yeah! Well I am not!" yelled Shawn standing and almost falling till China grabbed him to keep him up. "And I will blame you for this for the rest of my life!"

/

After dinner and the blood exchange, Aurelia decided to stay over to have a small sleep over with Verbena to see how she was adjusting without Kane right over their shoulders. She thought that Verbena was happy but she still didn't trust Kane that much.

/

Dave saw all the lights go off and assumed that they had gone to bed. 'Maybe I should get some shut eye too…'

/

Trish walked into the room that they used for John to check on him since she knew the boys could be rough with him. When she didn't see him right away, she went to check the bathroom that was connected to the room. He wasn't there but saw that he was on the other side of the bed on the floor. "Damn. They must have been really bad this time." Feeling a very faint pulse, she knew exactly what had happed…they were leaving him to die. They had finally tired of John and almost drank him dry. Finally feed up with their bullshit, Trish picked John up off the floor and took him to her room.

**Okay, so I am getting ready to go back to school and I will have to juggle a few things and one of them will be this story. So I am planning to at least post a chapter every two weeks or so. Fingers crossed that happens. Love yall and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I have so much planned for this story and now I just have to find the time to put in down on here so that all of you may read it. I feel that I should give everyone some background info that I don't think I will be able to explain well in the story… All humans are able to use magic , but none are born with it. All magic comes from demons and for the sake of this story we are also going to make demons and fallen angels completely different things. In order for a human to use magic, they must first make a deal with a demon. The power that they receive is based on the deal that they make with a demon. So a person who offers up his own soul will have weaker powers then a person who offers up their first born child's virgin soul… Is everyone following so far. All magical creatures like werewolves come from a curse and it can be passed down a family line while all vampires are descendants of fallen angels. I think I will get into the vampire stuff in the next chapter. There are a lot of other things that I think I will get into later as well. Happy reading!**

**I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more. Also there will be some mention of rape and M/M slash…

Chapter 10:…And the pain begins.

Kane was still thinking on what Aurelia had told him. 'So what am I going to do about this wolf on my land… I will have to make sure that he doesn't know who I am.' Deciding to check on the girls, Kane walked to their room and cracked the door. Seeing the two of them curled up sleeping, he smiled. 'At least Verbena is happy.'

/

Vince slammed his fist down on the desk, glaring at Ted. "I want him found and soon. Hunter has dangerous information on me and if he has talked could ruin everything that I have built!"

Ted bowed his head, "I understand sir. What would you like me do about the phone calls that your daughter has been making?"

Vince sneered, "I will deal with her."

/

Hunter looked at them in shock. "What do you mean that you blame me? You two up and disappeared. The next thing that I hear is you got into a fight with someone, getting the upper hand before getting stabbed and dying in the hospital. When I tried to go and see you, I was told that you were cremated and China took your ashes to your family."

China and Shawn looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Hunter. Shawn snarled, "What is the last thing that you remember before we left? Or better yet when did we leave Hunter?"

Hunter looked at them really confused, trying to remember. Shaking his head when he couldn't, he looked at the pair, "I know that you two have been gone for about 5 years now and when I heard that you were dead, I stopped looking for you. I have been building a life with Stephanie and our little girl."

China shook her head while Shawn stared at Hunter in shock. "Hunter," China sighed, "It has only been 10 months since we last saw you. In fact, we were with you when you found out that Stephanie was pregnant…"

Hunter gave her a look of disbelief when Shawn asked, "So you don't remember all the training that The Undertaker put us through before your 'Awakening'?"

"What is that?" questioned Hunter, causing Shawn to smirk and turn to China.

" You should show him with the spell that you and Taker have been working on."

"But Shawn that is really painful to the person receiving it," warned China.

Shawn just stared at Hunter, "I know and I don't care." Hunter looked back at Shawn wondering when he had become this heartless person from the loving carefree guy he had been before. Had it really only been 10 months and he had changed in such a short time? Shawn sighed and looked at the ground, "No Hunter it wasn't the 10 months that made me this way but the 5 years that you seem to be missing in addition to what you did to me." Shawn looked up with a glare.

Hunter looked scared, "How did you do that?"

China stood behind Hunter with a dull look on her face and in a monotone demonic voice said, "Don't worry Hunter. Soon the 'Game' will return and you will know all." Before Hunter could say anything, China grabbed his head, pouring her power into him and her memories, letting them connect to his jumbled ones and putting everything in order for him. And she did all of this to the sound of his screams, that to her were the sweetest music to grace her ears, making her smile.

/

Taker sat in his office, contemplating his next move when a voice interrupted him. "The master be wondering if you forgot that deal time be here?" Taker looked up at the disgusting portrait that he is forced to keep for just this reason. In it is a demon minion eating the guts of some tortured soul, but at the moment the minion is looking at Taker with a slight head tilt and a questioning look on his face. "Well mortal? Your answer he be needing."

"Yes I know. Does he want to wait till sunset of that day again?" Taker asked, leaning forward on his elbows, hand clasped in front of his mouth.

The minion nodded his grotesque head, "Yesssesss. The master be happy in one month."

Taker watched as the minion went back to torturing the soul in the painting and left him alone. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'It is already that time again…' A knock on the door interrupted Taker's thoughts. "Enter!"

Bradshaw opened the door, "Taker sir. Just thought that you would like an update on the mission you sent me on."

"Yes Bradshaw, have a seat."

Taking the seat in front of Taker, Bradshaw started his update, "Well sir, it seems that Stephanie is very upset at losing Hunter. She keeps calling police stations in and around the area that she believes he was last seen and her father is pulling all of his men in. He has no clue where Hunter is and it scares him. As of late he has also been adding men to his detail and the house. I believe that he thinks he is next, sir."

Taker chuckled at that, "Then Hunter must have something really juicy on Vince if he is this worried."

Bradshaw nodded with a smile, "Yes sir. I also discovered that the Brood has taken interest in the rouge vamp that was spotted in the Market."

Taker sat up quickly, "That is the group that Lita was last spotted with wasn't it?"

"Yes sir. They sent out Edge and Christian to get a scent, but I am not sure if they were actually able to track him sir."

Taker sighed, "Okay. Keep an eye on them. Anything happens that I should know about, tell me immediately."

"Of course sir," said Bradshaw as he stood and headed for the door.

"Oh and Bradshaw?"

"Yes sir?" He questioned as he turned back to Taker.

"We have a month till THAT day," When Bradshaw's eyes widened, Taker continued. "Please get everyone up to speed discreetly. I don't want anyone to die this year." Bradshaw nodded and left much quicker than he was before.

/

Dave lay on the edge of the forest with the house in sight. He had seen the house multiple times and only seen two people around it not including the nymph girl that he was following. One seemed to be the other girl bought at the auction, while male was a mystery. Dave was informed that there was a vampire, but the male was out in the daylight quite frequently and happy about it too. There was no way that he could be a vamp. Dave just sighed and laid down to sleep, hoping that in the morning he would catch his prize and get back to the pack.

**Okay, so what did everyone think. Was the extra background helpful? I hope so. Everyone should read and review and we shall see if that gets me in the mood to put up the next chapter and quickly! Loves all of you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I remember saying in the last chapter that I would explain vampires and such so here we go. Vampires are the offspring of sorts of fallen angels. When the angels fell they had to survive off of the innocence of humans, which they would pull from a human's aura…later discovering that their blood works just as well. Since all the angels were given slightly different powers for their own tasks, each vampire clan have a special ability that is unique to their clan. Some clans are revered over others, but all vampire clans try to keep the secret of their powers a secret from all others…**

**And then of course everyone should know that names hold power… if you don't want someone to be able to track you or curse you, then you do not give them you god given name (AKA the name that your parents gave you when you were born.) This is also the reason why the wolf pack is known as the Batista pack even though they have the last name Austin… **

**I also want to thank BlackHat and DarkMage6 for comments and rockangel01 for recently adding my story to their favorites. I am glad that people like my story and I squee when I get emails telling me that people comment and like my story. **

**I don't own any characters except for my OC's, all others belong to WWE. This is an AU and will not take place in the WWE universe.**

Summary: There is a world hidden within the Human one. It has existed since the dawn of time. What happens when a powerful mad man tries to bring the hidden existence to light and in the process could destroy more than a few lives? Taker/oc, Kane/oc, Batista/oc, and many more. Also there will be some mention of rape and M/M slash…

Chapter 11: The demon inside

John stirred slowly, confused when he realized that he wasn't dead. Cracking his eyes open, saw no light but could make out the room as if it were at noon… and this frightened him more then everything else that he had encountered. Leaping out of the unknown bed, John ran to the door and into it because he got to it faster than he anticipated… Landing on his ass, John groaned and looked up expecting a John shaped imprint in the door, but was instead surprised to see Trish standing in the doorway looking down at him in confusion.

"John. You shouldn't be up yet." Trish reached down, trying to help him up but John shrank away.

"I am a vampire, aren't I?" Even to himself, John could hear the small child version of himself begging Trish to tell him that monsters didn't exist.

And the look on Trish's face said it all.

/

China sat next to Shawn, mentally exhausted from unlocking and patching all of Hunter's memories. The demon that she shared her body with really liked it when she used her powers, enticing screams from others. "We did the right thing…didn't we?" she asked, looking up at Shawn. "I mean we didn't just ruin his life… what if he didn't want those memories and asked for them to be erased?"

Shawn turned to China, "You and I both know that he would never do that. He would want to keep them to punish himself with."

China thought on this, "You think that Stephanie had it done?"

"Maybe, we will just have to wait till Hunter wakes up to tell us…"

/

Jata sat in her brother's office, going over finances for the pack. It was a job she hated, but a job none the less, so when Justin walked in with Goldberg and The Rock, she happily put down the papers to give them her full attention. "What can I do for you, Gentlemen?"

The all gave her a nod before Justin answered, "We heard that Jericho was here last night."

The smile dropped from Jata's face and a growl escaping her throat, "And what pray tell did you hear about it?"

Goldberg raised his hands in defense as he spoke, "Jata… calm down. You did go shopping with Michelle, my mate."

Jata visibly relaxed, "I take it she heard me?"

Goldberg nodded, "Yeah and she stuck around to make sure that she didn't need to come help you. She told me everything that she heard."

Jata bristled at that, "So you know what he wants?"

The three nodded, "We are here to offer you a night guard if you want it…at least till Dave comes back."

Jata smiled at them, "You don't have to do that. I just know that he is trying to get control of the pack and that is nearly impossible." Her smile fell again when she saw the dark looks on the men's faces. "What? What is it that you are not telling me?"

Rocky spoke up, "Jericho has been rallying support from other packs and any new members that he thinks he can bully or pay off… We are trying to get this under control, but without your brother here…"

Jata knew what he was implying. Without the Alpha present, if one pack member has enough supporters they could claim Alpha and take control of the pack. He could very well force everyone to listen if he has enough support. 'God Dave! Whatever you are doing, Stop and get back here now!'

/

Dave was woken by a feeling of panic. Something was happening with the pack and Jata was telling him to get his ass back. 'Damn it! So close.' He thought as he got up preparing to leave for a while, even though his mate was so close.

Dave froze when he looked up at the house and saw her staggering from the house to the forest. 'Or closer than I thought…'

/

Aurelia had gotten up that morning with everyone else in the house and just gave Kane her blood. After making a fool of herself again and Verbena bailing her out, she decided that it was time to go back to the woods, but she felt a little woozy and Verbena noticed.

As Aurelia stumbled across the yard to the woods, Verbena went out to bring her back inside till she felt better, but when she saw that Aurelia had reached the woods and the human male that was standing in front of her, Verbena stopped, confused. She watched as he knocked Aurelia out and threw her over his shoulder almost cavemanlike. He looked up, a surprised expression covering his face when he saw her, but it quickly changed. His eyes bleeding to gold, he growled.

"Wolf…" Verbena whispered and then screamed.

The male took off with Aurelia at a preternatural speed, all the while praying that he got back to the pack before whatever was happening there got out of hand.

/

Kane lay in the hammock in the back, coming off of the high that happened after drinking blood, when he heard an unknown scream. Jumping up and running around the house, he saw Verbena on her knees crying. Running up to her, he knelt down confused. 'Did she just scream?'

As soon as Kane was close enough, Verbena latched onto him. Looking up and into his eyes, she spoke and it was one of the most beautiful things that Kane had ever heard, but what she said turned his blood to ice. "She is gone! A werewolf just kidnapped Aurelia!"

/

Hunter groaned, drawing Shawn and China's attention. They had unchained him, laying him on a cot in the corner of the room, knowing that in his weakened state China could take him. They watched as he sat up and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. Glancing around the room, he locked eyes with Shawn and Shawn felt an icy grip of terror from the dark look in Hunter's eyes and the smirk that crept on his face. "Ah Shawn, it is so good to see that I didn't kill you."

China blanched, she had brought back Hunter's memories and his demon-side in the process.

Chapter 11 End

**So, What did everyone think? Pretty please review so that I can squee and jump up and down in excitement. I am getting ready for a convention, so yeah… Love yall and stuffs!**


End file.
